Completely Human
by Angelic Fluffle
Summary: 100 word drabbles about the first generation in every aspect. Mostly humor with some other genres mixed in; nothing M-rated. Taking requests. Target 11: Chocolatier
1. Target 1: Horse Riding

There was one secret Giotto had never told his guardians. One not even G knew, a truly terrible piece of knowledge.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Lampo rolled around on the ground, laughing his ass off. "You…you…you…"

Even Alaude was hiding a demure smile behind his hand.

G was staring at him incredulously. "You…Giotto, you can't ride horse?"

Said man was shuffling his feet and avoiding the glare the horse was giving him. "Maybe…"

Daemon had asked Giotto if he wanted to try riding his family's new horse, and Giotto had failed. Epically.

One word: Shame.

He never wanted to ride a horse again.

* * *

**I am willing to take requests, even if they are detailed. I love a challenge, and my only restrictions are that it has to include the first generation, no lemon or pure horror. Blood is fine. Until I get a request, I'll post random stuff. Any genre other than those mentioned above is fine. Tragedy, humor, romance is all accepted.**

**(Also, I don't know the Cozart family yet. Sorry.)**


	2. Target 2: Survivor

Smoke raged into the sky, masking it. A burning manor was the source, an accidental fire.

A figure appeared from within the flames, staggering forward. "Knuckle! Help him!"

The priest leapt forward, and the silhouette became G, carrying an unconscious Lampo in his arms. He was badly burned along his side, and lay limply as Knuckle set to work.

Moments later, Giotto and Alaude exited the building with more survivors: two maids. Giotto spotted Lampo rushed forward. "Is he okay?!"

"He'll live."

"Thank God. Thank God. Thank you, God." Giotto whispered, falling to his knees. His Lightning Guardian was safe.

**Thanks to Ayaki-Chan for the review. And honestly, I have no idea if Giotto can ride a horse. I just thought it was funny.**

**Reviews are love, flames will be incorporated into the drabbles (as seen above)!**


	3. Target 3: Hide and Seek

"Three… two… one!" Giotto opened his eyes, and saw Alaude in front of him with handcuffs ready. "Alaude! You're supposed to hide!"

"I never hide."

Giotto sighed. "Fine. Help me find the others."

A feral grin crossed the blonde's face. Seconds later, he was leading a handcuffed Lampo into the clearing.

Giotto ran into the forest, easily finding laughing Asari and explosive G hiding together. An extreme shout alerted him to Alaude finding Knuckle.

It took three hours to find Daemon. They ended up going back, and found him drinking tea calmly. Cue mass chaos.

They had never been happier.

**This chapter was a request from Orithyea for a friendship drabble about all seven guardians. If you don't like it, feel free to request another. **

**Yeah! Thanks to Orithyea for the review, I love reviewers~ My goal for these are at least fifty chapters and as many reviews.**

**Fluffle is out!**


	4. Target 4: Jellyfish

It was a normal day at the beach. G was using Lampo as target practice, Daemon was acting creepy, and Alaude was threatening the swimmers.

Normal.

Giotto had gotten up, when he noticed something wrong with Alaude. He was frozen in place, ready to handcuff someone.

"Alaude? Is something wrong?" Alaude didn't answer, but turned sharply and headed up the beach at an odd angle.

Giotto walked over, and saw what was wrong. A thimble jellyfish was suckered on Alaude's leg, immobilizing it. Alaude stiffly limped over to the first aid kit.

"You are under arrest for having illegal stingers."

**This drabble was a request from Kawaii Fruits. I hope it's up to standard!**

**Thanks to Kawaii Fruits and Ayaki-Chan for the reviews! I'm glad you like these :). **


	5. Target 5: Elena

Parties always bored Daemon.

Then he saw her.

She was beautiful, with blond hair and blue eyes. That wasn't what caught his attention, though. It was her expression. When he caught her eye, she smiled a _true_ smile.

He made his way towards her, stepping around nobles trying to catch his attention. However, a noblewoman grabbed him. He shook her off, but tripped over her dress, falling face-first to the ground in front of the blonde.

She giggled.

Face burning, Daemon got up and started to leave. Before he was out of range, she spoke.

"Hello. My name is Elena."

**This one was a request from Ayaki-Chan. I'm sorry if it wasn't funny enough, but it's very fluffy in my opinion, so I hope that makes up for it. 100 words leaves very little wiggle room.**


	6. Target 6: Puppy-Dog Eyes

"Che." Four-year-old G stalked away from the bully, wiping blood onto his torn pants. They never learned, did they?

"HIE?! ARE YOU BLEEDING?!" A tiny, blonde figure barreled forward, plaster and disinfectant at the ready. Within moments, the cuts on G's knuckles were bandaged securely.

"Who the hell are you?!" G tugged away from the blonde.

"Giotto di Leale!" he kid answered brightly. G spat on the ground.

"A rich kid? Che. I don't want to be seen with _you_." G started to move away, but made the mistake of looking back.

Puppy-dog eyes. Adorable, watery, blue, puppy-dog eyes.

"…Gah."

**Friendship fluff all the way! I plan for more drabbles about how Giotto found his guardians. **

**I got no reviews last chapter…*goes into a corner and starts growing mushrooms* *sniff* please take pity on this *cough*shameless*cough* author *sniff*…**

**Fluffle out!**


	7. Target 7: Purest Orange

Knuckle knelt carefully on the stone floor of the church, his head bent and his hands clasped in prayer.

_Please let Giotto's child be born safely. _The child was two months early, and there was a good chance he wouldn't survive the birth. After ten hours of labor, Knuckle was in the church in hope that God would grant help to the baby.

As he stood again, a stray beam of sunlight blinded him, shooting through a pane of pure orange stained glass. He gasped softly, lifting his hands slowly into the sunbeam.

"Knuckle! Come quick! I have a son!"

**A/N - Read & Review**


	8. Target 8: Destruction

"What. The. Hell. Is. This?" Giotto's deadly calm voice echoed out as he eyed his two guardians, each with a completely contrary expression to the other.

Alaude was a mask of ice.

Daemon was smirking triumphantly.

Ten minutes. He had left his guardians alone for ten. Damn. Minutes. And yet, they had managed to destroy the entire west wing. Not to mention, they had traumatized the staff and literally burned an entire _year's worth_ of earnings. Oh, let's not forget the poor Cavallone boss, who was still being coaxed out of the chimney by Elena.

Oh, Giotto was _not_ amused.

**A/N – This drabble is...TO BE CONTINUED! Poor Giotto.**

**Thanks to Ayaki-chan and Killer Panda01 for reviewing!**

**Killer Panda01 – No, I'm keeping this to canon. So, no Tsuna here.**

**Fluffle out!**


	9. Target 9: Harmony

**I am pleased to present the sequel to Destruction: Harmony!**

Though it had started with just Daemon, Alaude, and Elena cleaning, it somehow pulled Knuckle and Lampo in. G followed, and Asari drifted in five minutes later.

The maids listening outside the door were surprised when they heard no discord. The only sound was the soft swish of movement. When Giotto returned from calming down, he was pleased to hear of the lack of disturbances.

Giotto flung the doors open with a grin, opening his mouth to praise his guardians. He stopped in his tracks.

Every single one of his guardians was a master in the art of silent fighting.

**Thanks to Killer Panda01 and dreamheart6789 for reviewing! **


	10. Target 10: Sugar Sugar

Giotto was staring at G creepily.

Even though G had brought more paperwork, Giotto wasn't reacting. G cautiously asked "Giotto? Is something wrong?" Giotto squinched his eyes, staring blankly. "Hello? Giotto?" G waved his hand in front of Giotto, and he blinked, as if coming out of a daydream.

"G..." Giotto spoke seriously, as if he was going to say something important. G steeled himself for whatever it was.

"I WANT CANDY!" Giotto latched onto G's waist, wailing. G noticed the pile of candy wrappers in the trashcan, and blew out a sigh.

This was going to take a while.

**This was a request from the lovely RikiRenaH42 For a sugar high Giotto! I hope it meets standards! (IPod typing is so annoying, so it took some time; sorry!) I love requests of any genre, although humor is the main genre! I'd thank all my reviewers but my iPod is too annoying. Arigato!**

**flffl out**


	11. Target 11: Chocolatier

"No, Alaude, I forbid this."

"I do not take herbivorous orders."

"And I'm telling you that doing this will badly affect the Vongola!"

"The herbivore will be arrested."

"I'm sure you can overlook Darius once."

Lamp, who was watching from the sidelines, asked "Darius? The chocolateer?"

Giotto nodded firmly. "He supplies all of the chocolate for the Vongola, but Alaude wants to arrest him. Do you realize how debilitating that could be?!"

"The herbivore has been charged with murder and theft."

Lampo interrupted. "But don't we get our chocolate from Giardelli?"

"...So, Alaude, how soon can this man be arrested?"

**A/N- This drabble was a request from Killer Panda01 for a ridiculous argument between Alaude and Giotto!**

**I have two polls on my profile and I would be very happy if you guys took a look at it. And now my screen is doing weird things, so I'm gonna post this.**


End file.
